


The Nephilim

by AlbanNeji101



Category: Hellsing, Sekirei, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbanNeji101/pseuds/AlbanNeji101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is your average girl... at least that what she she has made herself and others around her believe. She has tried living the apple pie life that she and Sam wanted but it was all in vain as the god of thunder ruined that for her. After graduation she returns to her child hood home expecting a warm welcome all that awaits her is that Dean has started the apocalypse for breaking in hell. Sam drinking demon blood and Angels butting in to her life. To top it all off she gets kidnapped by the god of thunder's brother trying to take over the world and meets with some people she would rather forget; what has her life become and where is it going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue The start of Disaster(Lazarus Rising)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm reposting the chapters for the Nephilim and adding new chapters as well so you all might not notice any changes in the beginning chapters but i had one of my friends read the chapters and they have corrected what they could and i hope you all enjoy and i'm so sorry for not updating regularly. but i will try to keep up i'm not abandoning this story or His Butler!

**So this is my first posting on archiveofourown i hope you all like this as this work is also posted on fanfiction.net with my other works i might add more tags and fandoms as the story progresses. So please enjoy!**

**___________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Thor they belong to their respectable owners!**

**Prologue** **–** **The** **Start** **of** **Disaster** **(Lazarus** **Rising)**

 

Darcy Singer, more commonly known at Darcy Lewis, at first glance would be considered normal, geeky, and a nerd but normal; with her over size clothing covering every inch of her body from view giving her a Geeky look.

But Darcy is far from normal. All her life, ever since she could walk, her only uncle, her father her only blood living relative, taught her to fight the supernatural.

Over time she wanted to have a normal life, _the_ _apple_ _pie_ _life._ Her only best friend Samuel Winchester, more commonly known at Sam to others or Sammy by her and his older brother Dean her other best and only friends; wanted a normal life too. When they both hit eighteen and graduated they planned on leaving to their respectable colleges that they got accepted into.

Sam fought with his father to get himself kicked out as from what she heard from Bobby, Dean watched the whole the thing, his only family falling apart.

She on the other hand took the practical and safer option that would keep her in contact with her 'Father' Bobby. What she did was sit him down for a talk and told him flat out that she wanted to go to college. She wanted the apple pie life; a white picket fence married to a guy, stable job, a dog and two point kids with no hunting monsters for the rest of her life and getting killed by some random monster. Bobby, like John didn't take well to the thought as he yelled till he went mute. Darcy stayed till Bobby calmed down as he sighed and let her go, he helped her cover her tracks like changing her name back to Lewis before Bobby changed it to Singer.

She hugged her father as she headed toward New Mexico with the money Bobby gave her telling her to be safe.

When she got there she had to choose on what to major in, she knew how to work around a computer and to hack into files to get the information she wanted. She knew how to shoot she spoke several different languages curtsy of living with Bobby Singer as a father and a hunter. She knew a lot more folk lore, and History than the professors teaching at any college and university. Sam was picking to be a Lawyer so she couldn't pick that she looked through all the majors and chose at random Political Science.

The years passed as she kept in touch with her father and tried to call Dean and Sam, but Sam ignored her calls. When she occasionally did talked with Dean but he seemed devoid of any emotion and sounded so dead. She knew he felt betrayed that she and Sammy had left and was trying his hardest to not be angry with her or Sam it seemed. She did occasionally hunt but only if they came to close to where she was at. It was perfect for her; everything was normal and she was getting the normal life she wanted that is until the incident happened.

She was six credits away from graduating, just six measly credits! She had to choose an internship to get those six credits, none of the internships dealt with Political Science so she had to choose at random.

Jane Foster was the woman that gave her the internship as she found out, at a later date, she was the only applicant.

Those days went by as she helped Jane with the study of the stars. It was boring in Darcy's opinion that is till the one night a wormhole appeared before Jane, Erik, and her.

It was a normal day as she just followed Jane who with Erik in toe were following up about some strange lights in the sky like a rainbow in the night sky. So the wormhole appeared and Jane made her drive toward it. Making her crash into some strange person or in Darcy’s opinion at the time something supernatural like a trickster or demon. But later after some long explanation they found out that the person they hit was is a prince and that he is Thor the thunder god, a pagan.

After that explanation she stood a bit clear from Thor. She was cautious she thought of calling Bobby as she watched the interaction between Jane and Thor with a bit with interest. She dubbed the Pagan God as a non-threat but that all changed as his Brother Loki, the trickster, attacked the town they were at in the form of the Destroyed that he controlled.

Eventually in front of her eyes Thor was killed by the Destroyer and at the same time was revived as he got his powers back to everyone’s relief as Darcy could not think on what to do to destroy the Destroyer. Thor went back to Asgard leaving a love struck Jane behind much to Darcy’s dismay. Days passed after Thor left and S.H.I.E.L.D wanted Jane to continue her research to get Thor back. Darcy on the other hand got the credits she wanted and wanted to graduate and see Bobby, Dean, and Sam badly. Sadly S.H.I.E.L.D didn't want to let her go back to her normal life, if she could call it normal. They wanted her to stay within their sights as she knew too much to their belief. She argued till she got what she wanted as they let her go; but got a warning to keep her trap shut or there will be consequences.

She graduated a day later and bought the next ticket flight to South Dakota. She planned to surprise her father and if Dean was there they could go visit Sam as a bonus.

But as she reached her childhood home she was not greeted to a happy welcome, not that Bobby was not happy to see her. Just that it had been a long four long months of depression. What she was expecting was not good; John was dead selling his soul to save Dean from death. Sam got kidnapped and had to suffer a demon's version of the Hunger Games and was killed in front of Dean and Bobby's eyes. In desperation, Dean made a crossroads deal: a year for reviving Sam. During that time the roadhouse was burned down by demons with Ash in it, but thankfully Ellen and Jo were okay.

It was later discovered that Ash did leave a revived Sam and Dean a clue on where Azazel was at. They headed to the Devils Gate breaking the devils trap. Dean with the help of John's ghost, who came out of the pit with hundreds of demons, held Azazel and killed the demon that ruined the Winchester's lives. Eventually after the smoked cleared and everyone got their bearings they suddenly realized that they had released hundreds if not thousands of demons from the pit, including the demon holding Dean's contract, Lilith.

By Bobby's explanation the year passed with Dean and Sam killing the seven deadly Sins and at the end of the year almost killing Lilith. However Lilith was too powerful as she killed Dean with hellhounds with Sam watching. As of right now it would be the fourth month that Dean was and still is in hell. Sam right now from what she had gotten was trying to find Lilith to kill her. Bobby had not received any calls or anything far from he knew Sam was alive but not calling him and was on a path to vengeance.

“And the Impala?” Darcy questioned almost hesitantly.

“Sam has her,” Bobby replied with a grim face.

“When did things go so wrong, Bobby?”

“I don't know,” he replied. Just as Darcy was about to ask if she could stay the phone rang and Bobby went to pick the phone up.

“Yah.... Yah.... Who is me?” Darcy watched as Bobby's face turned furious as he hung up he was about to walk towards her when the phone rang again. “Who is this?” Bobby yelled. “This ain’t funny, call back and I'll kill yah!”

“Dad? Who was it?” Darcy asked cautiously. As Bobby turned to face her; the answer he gave shocking her in the process.

“Someone or something I'm betting a demon, is possessing Dean's meat suit.”

“I thought you salted and burned his body!” Darcy all but leaped from her seat, knocking it to the ground in the process.

“Sam wouldn't have it; we buried him.” Bobby replied glumly as he headed for the door.

“What was Sam thinking?” She screeched as she followed Bobby who got ready for the confrontation of what thing was in Dean's meat suit.

“I know exactly what the idiot was thinking! He was thinking of reviving him. Darcy stay here don't come near the door.” He ordered before handing her a few things. “Here is the Holy Water if the silver knife won't work. At least it’s not a skin walker but it could be a demon. Got it?”

“Okay.” Darcy replied as they both waited for the thing to come to them and it did. They heard the engine of a car followed by the footsteps of someone climbing up the patio stairs and then the knocking of the door. From her view it was Dean, well Dean's meat suit.

“Surprise.” The Dean look alike said smiling. Darcy heard Bobby mutter something that she could not hear but 'Dean' could. “Me neither. Surprised me too but here I am.” She saw Bobby tensed as he attacked 'Dean' and dean yelling out as he tried desperately to stop Bobby from killing him.

“Bobby it's me! Dean, Stop!”

“Like hell!”

“Your name is Robert Stevenson, you became a hunter because of your wife! You're the closest thing to a father I have!” It cried out making Bobby falter which gave it enough time to grab the knife.

“Not a skin walker!”

“Then you're a revetment”

“If I was a skin walker would I do this with a silver knife?” Dean slit his arm spilling blood. “See not a skin walker.”

“Dean,” Darcy asked.

“That's what I've been trying to tell you.” They hugged as they both got their bearings as they held onto each other for along minute.

“Yeah you too.”

“It’s good to see you boy,” Bobby let out as he stared at Dean a little tearfully.

“How'd you bust out?” Bobby asked as he motioned Darcy to come near him.

“I don't know I woke up in a pin-” Darcy threw the holy water at Dean’s face. “Not a demon you know,” Dean replied back glaring at Bobby and Darcy.

“Sorry” Darcy replied as she hurriedly grabbed a towel to help Dean dry his face.

“We can't be too careful, you know.” Bobby let out as he sheepishly looked at Dean who glared at harder at Bobby.

“So you're here too? Didn't like the apple pie life.” Dean replied snarky at Darcy who glared at Dean.

“I graduated from school I'll have you know. I was expecting a happy reunion but I came home to finding out John is dead, Sam getting killed and you making a deal to bring him back. Resulting in the releasing of all if not then most of the demons from the pit and you ending up in hell! What the hell Dean?” Darcy chewed out Dean who stared at her wide eyed and mouth a gapped. Behind Darcy, Bobby tried his hardest to not laugh at Dean's face.

“I expect you to apologize! Sam too when I get my hands on him!”

“What do you mean when you get your hands on him? Where is Sam?” Dean asked looking at Bobby for answers.

“I haven't heard from him since you know. I tried to get in contact with him but I can't reach him. I have been trying to track him down. I did find him a while back but I lost track of him. So how did you get out from the pit?” Bobby asked as Dean explained how he woke up in a pine casket in Pontiac, Illinois.

“That don't make a lick of sense.”

“Yah I know.”

“Your chest was ribbons! Your innards were hanging out of you and you have been buried for four month. Even if you got out of the pit and into your meat suit it’s impossible to look like well...” Bobby emphasized the way Dean's body was whole and without a mark.

“Yah I know I should look like a video thriller reject after becoming a hellhound chew toy.” Dean replied.

“So Dean what 'do' you remember?” Darcy asked as she stared a Dean curiously eying his body for any hint of what rode him out of the pit.

“Like I told you I woke up six feet under.” he replied clearly getting annoyed with the repetition. There was something else on his mind anyway. “So is Sam alone?”

“As far as I know yes. It hasn’t been a good four months we had to bury you!”

“Why did you bury me?” Dean asked; the question being on his mind for a while.

“I wanted to do the usual drill: salt and burn. But he wouldn’t have it. Seemed to me he was going to bring you back.”

“The boy was hurting, got really quiet then you know left. It's like I told you before I tried tracking him and calling him.”

“He is messing with some bad mojo then becuase where I got out it looked like something flattened the area around my grave and there was this overbearing presence over me. Like it was pushing me down or something and then this,” Dean took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve and showed Bobby and Darcy the burned handprint on his left shoulder.

“What the hell!” Both yelled out as Darcy ran a finger on Deans red skin as Dean hissed a bit.

“Yah I think the demon griped tight to pull me out of the pit and rode me out left this.”

“You think Sammy made a deal but he can't be crazy right?” Darcy asked a bit desperately as Dean nodded at her in confirmation. “That idiot! He really is going to get it when I see him.”

“Ah not until I get him first, big brother privileges.” Dean called out.

“Fine.” Darcy grumbled still annoyed.

“So how do we track Sam?” Bobby asked as he noticed Dean pick up his phone and dialed.

“By tracking his cell phone.”

Both Darcy and Bobby stared at Dean curiously on how he was going to find his brother. They watched as Dean smirked thru out the phone conversation as he got what he needed to track a phone that Sam might use. He then turned on the GPS on the phone.

“Pontiac, Illinois right where I woke up!”

“Seriously? That's too much of a coincidence.” Darcy exclaimed as she followed Dean who got the address of where Sam was and they headed out.

Eventually they reached a love motel as Darcy followed obediently behind her father and Dean. They followed where the GPS led them then they knocked. The door opened to reveal a woman, brunette in a wife-beater and only in her panties.

“Finally, got the pizza.”

“Pizza?” All three said confused as the woman gave them an annoyed look.

“Yah the pizza that takes three people to deliver!”

“I think we got the wrong ro-” Dean was about to say but just then Sam walked around the corner. Sam froze at the sight of his older brother back from the dead.

“Hey Sammy.”

“You're dead!” Sam yelled out as he charged at Dean. Knife at the ready. Luckily Dean was quick enough to defend himself. Bobby quickly reached to stop Sam from killing his revived brother while Darcy tried to calm down the frightened brunette.

“It’s him Sam!” The statement stopping Sam dead in his tracks as the words slowly sunk in.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed in realization as he hugged his brother in relief

“Um ...who is he? Your old boyfriend?” the now calm brunette asked standing beside Darcy. The latter choked on a laugh as she caught the look of horror on both brothers’ faces.

“No, he is my brother.” Sam exclaimed blushing in embarrassment.

“Oh!... I think I should go then...” The brunette said as she dressed and quickly walked out with Sam following behind.

“So call me alright.”

“Sure, sure Kathy.” Sam said smiling as he noticed the smile fall of the brunette.

“It’s Kristy,” she all but hissed.

“Right...” Sam replied awkwardly as the brunette smiled a bit and left as Sam closed the door.

“So what did it cost?” the eldest brother practically demanded.

'There it was Dean getting to the truth.' thought Darcy as she and Bobby watched the heated debate between the brothers as Sam had no clue on who bought Dean back. No demon would make a deal with him and he tried everything.

“Okay so we know that Sam didn't sell his soul, thankfully.” Bobby supplied as this dawned to them on what or who brought Dean to life.

“Okay so we have no clue but what have you been doing Samuel! You never picked up my calls you have left me in the dark! At least Dean had the decency to pick up! Even if he sounded dead to the world when speaking to me! And now I find out from DAD that you went on a revenge Emo vendetta to bring back Dean! What the hell?” Darcy screamed at Sam. Both Bobby and Dean looked at Darcy who was totally chewing Sam for not keeping in touch. He had at least the decency to look sorry.

“I'm sorry,” Sam replied desperately as Darcy continued to glare at him.

“You better be sorry. If you pull that stunt again you won't have to worry about demons or Dean or Dad on your case because I will bring you kicking and screaming back home got it!”

“Yes Dar, I understand.” Sam replied as Darcy glared once more at Sam but he gave her those pathetic kicked puppy look.

“Okay so what are you doing here?” Dean asked as Darcy sat near her father who patted her shoulder. Then Darcy heard from Sam about following some demons into town.

“So are you, Dean? You don't feel different?”

“How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a demon?” Dean snapped.

“No demon will let you out of the pit from out of the goodness of their hearts.”

“So what do we do then?” Darcy asked as she looked to Bobby for an answer.

“We can try the psychic.” Bobby suggested.

“What psychic?” The two brothers asked in unison.

“Give me a moment alright. I'm going to give her a call.” Bobby replied as he left the room for a bit. The brothers then looked toward Darcy for an explanation.

“Eh? Well I can't give you much alright I was pretty small when I met Pam, she can talk to people in the other side and what not. Sorry I can' give you many details I was pretty young.” Darcy explained quickly.

“Well that's something,” Dean muttered sarcastically at the lack of information.

“She can meet us.” Bobby informed the trio when he walked into the room. The three nodded in response before following Bobby. Darcy walked along with Bobby as he told the brothers to follow.

They arrived four hours later to an ordinary house. The three waited as Bobby knocked on the door. When it opened it revealed a brunette in a black top and jeans. She hugged and greeted Bobby in excitement. She then hugged Darcy happily exclaiming on how big she gotten since she last saw her particularly in the chest. The psychic groped her, making Darcy blush and stamper a bit as she was caught off guard. Both Dean and Sam were startled as Pam headed toward them as she eyed them lustily a bit. She dared to touch Sam in the rear startling him.

“So Pam did you get any clue at what we are dealing with?” Bobby asked.

“No I tried talking to the other side but I have no clue. We can have a séance all five to see what revived Dean over here.” Pam replied as she motioned all four to sit. “We need to hold hands and I need to touch something that is connected to the thing we are searching for.” Dean grunted as he rolled up his sleeve and Sam stared at the hand print in wonder.

“Whoa! I don't think that’s were it touched me.” Dean smiled at Pam as Darcy rolled her eyes as Dean was flirting. Pam smiled back as she put her hand on the print and then got serious.

“I conger and command to reveal yourself! I conjure and command to- Castiel?” Pam said in confusion as all four looked at Pam for an answer. “What not buying it Castiel. I conger and command to revel yourself, show your face, show your face!”

The room began to shake there was an ear piercing sound coming from the room. Bobby, Dean and Sam cringed in pain as Darcy could hear a voice a very distant voice but she could not make out what the person, thing was saying. Then there was a scream and the candles’ flames rose up as Pan screamed and fell to the floor. Darcy looked to see what had happened as she began to focus what was in front of her as Bobby held Pam when she screamed that she could not see.

Later in the night Darcy sat in deep thought as she sat in Bobby's car after they left Pam at the hospital. Dean was in his hotel room sleeping with Sam, and Bobby was in there room making everything demon proof and ghost proof as she stared at the stars. She was having second thoughts on coming to visit Bobby just one day back. She was in deep with the supernatural again she felt like a teenager again on a hunt. Darcy was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that Sam snuck into the Impala. She was startled as the Impala drove off with Sam in it.

Darcy was about to follow but then there was that voice again. It sounded velvety, rich, and so southing and so far away then she heard a crash. She saw Bobby run into Dean and Sam's room calling out for the boys. Darcy ran toward them as she heard the voice stronger and a bit clearer as she kept hearing the voice call out Dean's name.

“DEAN!” Bobby cried out as he winced in pain as the sound stopped. Dean finally stood up wincing in pain as he bleed a bit from his ears.

“Okay that’s enough waiting around. I say we summon the thing and get it over with!” Dean cried out as Bobby shock his head and followed Dean out as Darcy followed behind them.

“Where is my baby?” Dean yelled as he stared at the empty spot where his car was to be at.

“I can answer that I saw Sam drive off in her.” Darcy informed the remaining members of the group.

“To where?” Sam all but yelled in her ear.

“I don't know I was going to follow but then I heard a crash coming from your room.” Darcy replied. Dean grunted as he walked toward Bobby's car and sat himself in the front seat. Darcy sighed and sat in the back as Bobby drove them to an abandoned barn he owned around here. Darcy watched as they drove that Dean called Sam as they talked for a bit and them hung up.

“Don't you think we need Sam for this?” Bobby asked.

“No the three of us are fine.” Dean replied as they reached the barn and began to prepare the summoning ritual. When they were done signs of every religion to keep out the bad littered the whole entire barn. Next to Dean was a table which had knife of iron silver and Ruby's knife. Bobby had his shot gun full of bullets to kill off a few werewolves, as Darcy in her hand held an iron crow bar.

Bobby did the ritual as now they waited as it quickly turned silent. Dean sung his legs as he sat on the table near the weapons. Darcy leaned on the wall of the barn as Bobby stood near where he cast the ritual.

“You sure you did it right?” Dean asked.

“I did do it right, you just got to wait.” Bobby replied annoyed. Suddenly the sky was filled with thunder as the lights flickered in the barn. All three hunters stood tense as the barn doors where thrown open. Darcy could see a black haired man with the bluest eyes in a tan trench coat walking into the barn. The lights above him grew brighter then soon burst as sparks fell around the strange creature. She saw Dean and Bobby shoot at the thing as it wasn't faced as it finally reached to them as it faced Dean.

“Who or what are you?” Dean asked as his hand grabbed Ruby's knife.

“I am what gripped you tight and pulled you from perdition. I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord.” The Angel said in a deep gravel like voice. He stared intently at Dean with an intense gaze as the thunder outside boomed.

“Thanks.” Dean replied as he stabbed the Angel with Ruby's knife expecting the 'Angel' to fall dead but it did not. It seemed to find it funny to be stabbed as he grabbed the handle and pulled it out. Dropping it to the floor the stranger looked up to Dean.

“We need to talk Dean,” It said. Bobby ran up to the thing and began to swing his shot gun as Darcy followed up with her iron crowbar. Darcy faltered a bit as the 'Angel' caught Bobby's shot gun and put two fingers on Bobby's forehead as he fell unconscious.

“DAD!” Darcy yelled as she sung her crowbar at Castiel but he too stopped her but the strangest thing happened. When he tried to do the same thing he did to Bobby he failed. Darcy noticed a bit of shock pass through Castiel's bright blue eyes but he quickly masked it. He stared at Darcy with interest as Dean quickly pushed between them. He pulled Darcy behind him as he made his way with Darcy holding Deans jacket in her hands behind him toward Bobby's unconscious body.

“Check and make sure he is alright.” Dean whispered to Darcy hurriedly while Dean glared at the 'Angel' Castiel in front of him. Darcy crouched to her dad's body to make sure he is alive and was startled by Castiel's voice again.

“He is alive just unconscious. I planned to talk to Dean alone.” He said as he stared confused at Darcy who stared right back.

“So Castiel if you're an angel why'd you burn that poor lady's eyes out?” Dean asked snarling at Castiel, getting the angel's attention back to himself.

“My true form is overwhelming to normal humans. Special people can perceive and hear my true voice. That's why I'm come looking like this.” Castiel replied.

“That was your voice! Turn it down next time and are you possessing some poor bastard?” Dean yelled in anger. 'This was no angel possessing some poor human. It has to be a demon' Dean though angrily glaring at at Castiel.

“This is a vessel Dean. He is a very devout man he prayed for this.” Castiel replied to Dean's thoughts as he stood a little away from the two conscious hunters. The 'angel' stared at Dean intently as the thunder outside grew louder. The two hunters stared in a bit of awe at the shadow like wings behind Castiel. Though for Darcy she saw dark black feathers twitching and puffing as the angel stared at Dean. To Darcy it seemed that Castiel was trying to impress Dean?

“Alright, so why did you pull me from the pit?” Dean yelled as he shook the amazement look from his face. He then glared at Castiel still not believing he was an Angel..

“I pulled you out because God commanded.” Castiel said as he got into Dean's personal space. Dean leaned back from uncomfortable almost falling on top of Darcy and Bobby's body. Castiel stared deeply into Dean's eyes as he seemed confused as he stared at Dean. His face changed and looked at Dean in realization to an unanswered question.

“Not in my experience...” Dean began.

“What’s the matter, you don't believed you can be saved.” he said in soft voice as Dean glared at Castiel.

“Yah, what of it. You still haven't answered my question.” Dean yelled out glaring at Castiel who still was in Dean's space and making him a bit uncomfortable. “Because we have work for you Dean.” Castiel said as he stepped back a bit as both Darcy and Dean blinked. They heard the sounds of wings and Castiel was not in the spot he was at last.

 

 

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**To be Continued in Chapter one- Are you there God? Its me Dean Winchester**

_"Jason!" She breathed out as she stared at her teenage sweet heart in front of her. Her eyes wide in fear as she backed away from him._

_"Its nice to see you again, though I think it could be better circumstances." Jason said as he flickered and appeared right in front of her. "Look what happened to me! I thought you loved me!" He yelled his bright green eyes narrowed with hate as he reached toward her._

_"I'm sorry, I''m sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen you weren't' suppose to be there!" She yelled as she desperately reached toward anything to hit the ghost in front of her._

_"I was there and look what happened!" He yelled as he was about to reach her when Jason disappeared as Sam and Bobby had found her as Sam had used and iron bar threw Jason making him disappeared._

**End of preview...**


	2. Chapter One- Are You There God? Its Me Dean Winchester!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Darcy tell Sam and Bobby about Castiel and then hunters start getting killed in their own homes. Darcy get the shock of her life seeing the ghost of her dead lover; will all four hunters be able to stop the ghosts before they get killed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own the supernatural series or any of the marvel characters, cinematic universe or comic universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Also marry Christmas everyone i might also post another chapter tomorrow too if i get to finish it on time!

 

**Chapter** **O** **ne-** **Are** **Y** **ou** **T** **here** **God?** **It** **’** **s** **M** **e** **Dean** **Winchester**

 

Darcy with the help of Dean drove back to Bobby's place, Bobby unconscious in the back seat as she sat in the front with Dean. She listened to Dean, scream and complain to her about with what they say was not an Angel he was not groped by an Angel.

“Alright Dean have you called Sam to meet us at the house?” Darcy asked as she caught Dean of guard.

“Yah, I did he'll meet us at Bobby's.” Dean replied a bit angrily as their whole trip to Bobby's was quiet.

 

The next day was eventful as Darcy nursed a cup of coffee surrounded with books on Angels with Biblical and Pre-Biblical as she and Bobby after he was filled in after he was put unconscious tried to figure out why an Angel would need Dean out of the pit. She looked up to see Dean and Sam arguing as they walked into the living room.

“I still don't believe he is an Angel it could be a demon! And demons always lie!”

“But Dean it has to be an Angel you said you saw shadows of wings can't you just believe that something good for once happened to us?” Sam pleaded to his brother as Darcy grunted as she returned to reading her books as she kept her ears in tune to Dean yelling at Sam

“I just can't believe God needs me hey I hate it when I’m singled out at birthday parties but seriously there is other people more deserving than me! Come on I know I’m not perfect I steal, hustle and leave broken hearts behind! Why would God give a crap about me?”

“Well your important to the big man upstairs and wants you to put your party hat on!” Sam replied.

“Hey!!” Darcy heard Bobby yell at the brothers making them stop. “Now are you two going to stop arguing about religion or aren’t you two going to help with the research!”

“So what have you two found?” Sam asked in wonder as he stared at the books around them.

“Well only and Angel is capable to pull a damn soul from the pit. So basically you, Dean; where as you put it 'groped' by an Angel, Castiel, who by the way I found out is the Angel of Thursday.” Darcy explained as she took a sip of coffee as she watched both of the boys’ reactions as Sam looked like a happy puppy as Dean looked like he swallowed a lemon.

“That can't be true!” Dean cried out as he tried denying that he was groped by an Angel.

“Shut it Dean! Just suck it up Darcy is right, an Angel is the only one who pulled you from the pit.” Bobby said defending Darcy who just kept sipping her Coffee as she kept reading more on Castiel and what Angels did and to find out why now after all this time were they walking among humans.

“Fine I’ll help but I better get some damn pie for this!” Dean yelled as Sam grunted a yes. Darcy heard footsteps as Sam was making good on his promise to Dean as he asked them if they wanted something to eat.

“Anything is fine Sammy just get me another coffee with food.” Darcy replied as she kept reading missing the look of annoyance crossing Sam's face.

“Yah sure.” Sam replied. “, You Bobby?”

“Anything is fine.” Bobby replied as he also kept reading as Sam grunted and headed toward the door to get food for the rest of the gang.

“I'm going to call some hunters and see if they have any more useful information. Just keep reading.” Bobby said as Darcy hummed and Dean grunted in response. It was quiet as the only thing both heard was Bobby on the phone but for some strange reason she felt like someone was staring at her like she felt in one of those clichéd horror movie with the blond girl screaming her ass off and getting killed. The feeling stopped for a while as she continued to hear the sound of Bobby trying to get one of his acquaintances on his phone.

“Hey I’m back!” She heard Sam yell out as he walked into the house as he went straight toward the kitchen to set down the food.

“Alright! Now where is my pie Sammy.” Dean yelled as he stopped reading as he headed straight toward the bag of food. He pulled out his cheese burger and fries as he looked for his pie. “Sam where is the pie?” Dean asked as Sam was giving Darcy her coffee. Darcy had a smile on her face as she tried not to burst laughing as Sam uttered the dreaded oops from his lips.

“Sam I thought you said you wouldn't forget the pie!” Dean said as Darcy noticed he looked to be pouting. Darcy sighed as she stared at the argument that was going on in front of her of Sam trying to apologies that he forgot for the first time Dean's pie as they began to argue they were cut short as Bobby walked into the room with a worried look on his face.

“Stop your arguing we have a problem! I can't seem to get in contact with any Hunters near us I want you three to check their homes and see what is going on.” Bobby explained as this startled the three in the room. Darcy knew that Dean and Sam will always team up together always as she nodded to her father as she was told to head near a Hunters home she used to stay when she was little.

“Your bike is still in the same place yah left it.” Bobby said as Darcy nodded as she headed out. Bobby in his old rusting car and Dean and Sam in their impala.

“We meet back here if anything we find is wrong don't play the hero alright.”

“Got it!” All three yelled out as all three vehicles headed toward their destinations.

Darcy headed as fast as her motor-bike could go toward the only woman she would consider a mother. She reached the home of Lily Fern in record time that she thought that she might have broken a few speeding laws. She quickly ran up the door of the modest Home as she unlocked the home with the spare key she had from when Lily had given her.

“Lily!!!” Darcy yelled as she ran around the house and finally found the woman she had known as her mother. There a brunet laid in her own room the room splattered in fresh red blood her organs around her corps her bright browns eyes dull as they stared in horror to the ceiling.

“Lily...” Darcy muttered eyes wide as she stared at the carnage before her as she was about to reach her, her phone rang.

“H-hello.” She replied nervous as the voice on the other line was Sam.

“Darcy are you alright?”

“No I’m not Lily is dead.” She replied as she heard the intake of Sam's breathing and a curse from what she understood was Dean.

“It’s true then... we checked our contacts and they are not answering so we assume there dead too though I can't get ahold of Bobby we are heading back alright.”

“Alright.” Darcy muttered back as she closed her phone as she stared at Lily's body one last time as she ran straight toward her bike as she headed back home.

As she tried to get home she had to make a pit stop at a gas station to fill up her tank when she did she headed straight toward Singer's Salvage. As she got there she saw Dean's impala and Bobby's car but no one in sight. She cautiously walked toward the front door as she heard the yelling of Sam calling to Bobby where the junk cars were. She cautiously walked toward were Sam was when she froze as she suddenly got goose bumps on her arms as the air around her got cold.

“Hello my little Darcy.” Darcy froze as she turned to see someone who had died a long time ago.

“Jason!” She breathed out as she stared at her teenage sweet heart in front of her. Her eyes wide in fear as she backed away from him.

“It’s nice to see you again, though I think it could be better circumstances.” Jason said as he flickered and appeared right in front of her. “Look what happened to me! I thought you loved me!” He yelled his bright green eyes narrowed with hate as he reached toward her.

“I'm sorry, I’m sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen you weren’t' supposed to be there!” She yelled as she desperately reached toward anything to hit the ghost in front of her.

“I was there and look what happened!” He yelled as he was about to reach her when Jason disappeared as Sam and Bobby had found her as Sam had used and iron bar threw Jason making him disappeared.

“You okay?” Sam asked as he reached Darcy who nodded as she still looked scared as she let out deep breath.

“Come on we have to find your brother and head toward the garage.” Bobby said as both Sam and Darcy nodded as they followed Bobby as they found Dean who had just shot a ghost that was in front of him.

“Guys?”

“Come on Dean let’s go! Cover each other.” Bobby said as all three nodded as they followed Bobby toward an iron door. Bobby opened it as all four walked in and passed the door as Bobby locked the door behind them.

“Bobby is this room what I think it is?” Dean asked in a bit of awe as he took his surroundings; Sam and Darcy also had similar emotions as they took a lot around.

“You build a panic room!” Sam asked in shock.

“I had a weekend off and since Darcy left I thought I should be prepared.”

“Seriously you did this cause I left?” Darcy said as she looked at all the books as picked one off the shelf.

“Well yah had nothing better to do.” Bobby replied as he also picked up a book. “Well aren't you two going to help with the research?”

“Yah, sure though we should lay down what we know.” Sam said as all four nodded. “Let’s see we know they are ghosts, they are people we know I saw Henderson.”

“I saw Meg.” Dean replied.

“Two small kids I couldn’t save.” Bobby replied.

“I saw Jason.” Darcy said uncomfortably as Bobby nodded in understanding though Sam and Dean looked a bit curious.

“Okay so its ghosts we know that have died tragic deaths.”

“I saw a symbol on Meg's hand though.” Dean said as he was quickly asked to draw the symbol for the rest of the gang as they began to feverishly look for the symbol in the book that where in the panic room.

“Found it!” Bobby said. “It says here that symbol is the rise of the witnesses its a prophecy in revelation of the Apocalypse. The ghosts we are seeing are called witnesses, they are called that it says because they witnessed the unnatural and died under unnatural circumstances. They were forced to be raised which made them unhappy, turning them like rabid dogs from the pain of being risen, its not their fault apparently. That brand you saw, Dean, was from the spell that was used on them; whoever raised them had used a spell so powerful their souls were branded. ”

“So why are they angry with us then shouldn't they be angry at the person who rose them.” Dean said.

“No they are in agony from being risen and they are on a vengeful streak on the person or persons that caused their deaths.” Bobby said as he began to explain as all three understood what was going on.

“Well boys it seems it’s the start of the apocalypse.”

“Is there a way to put the spirits to rest?”

“Yah there is the ritual must be done in an open flame.”

“But that means the only open flame is the fire place!” Darcy said her eyes wide.

“You know this panic room doesn’t have the appeal anymore.” Dean said as Bobby shot him a glare.

“Shut up Dean!” Bobby said as they prepared to get to the library as they began to make salt rounds and as they were tensed as Bobby opened the Panic room as they headed out.

They fought the ghosts along the way shooting at them as they appeared in front of them when they finally reached the library Darcy stood ready as she guarded Bobby and Sam as Sam began to make a circle out of salt around Bobby who began to prepare the ritual to stop the witness. Dean on the other hand was getting the ingredients from the kitchen for Bobby while trying to not get killed.

“You left me to die Darcy!”

“Bobby you left us!”

“You walked by us Bobby!”

“You aren't a hero Dean!”

“How sick are you Sam!” they yelled as they gained closer to the four hunters as Bobby desperately grabbed the ingredients from Dean's hands as he quickly began to chant and pour the ingredients together as Dean was thrown to the floor as Meg began to choke Dean as he yelled at him. Sam was thrown to the wall by the kids moving a piano at Sam. Darcy lost her gun as Jason began to almost tear out her heart.

“Hurry up Bobby!” Dean cried out just as Bobby finished and thru the concoction into the open flame as the ghosts let out a shriek as they disappeared in a bright light. Darcy and Dean where panting on the ground as Sam was trying to clear his vision from spinning.

“Well that went well.” Darcy said as she sat up as she rubbed her arms to get the feeling of pain to go away from Jason's grip.

“Yah right.” Dean muttered as he laid on the floor trying to get his bearings that he almost died again.

**END**

**To** **be Continued in Chapter Two- I'm Loki! No, You are Not!**

“ _I_ _am_ _Loki!_ _”_ _He_ _said_ _more_ _seriously_ _as_ _Darcy_ _shook_ _her_ _head_ _saying_ _no._

 _“_ _Why_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _i'm_ _not_ _Loki?_ _”_ _The_ _trickster_ _asked_ _with_ _a_ _raised_ _eyebrow._

 _“_ _Because_ _I_ _met_ _Thor_   _and_   _he_ _described_ _his_   _brother,_ _Loki._ _You_ _trickster_ _in_ _no_ _way_ _match_ _Thor_ _’_ _s_ _descriptions_ _of_ _his_ _beloved_ _brother._ _For_ _one_ _thing_ _Loki_ _has_ _green_ _eyes._ _”_ _Darcy_ _replied_ _which_ _got_   _a_ _startled_ _look_ _from_ _'Loki.'_

 _“_ _Hmm._ _”_ _Loki_ _hummed_ _as_   _he_   _took_   _a_   _step_   _forward_   _into_ _Darcy's_ _personal_ _space._

 _“_ _So_ _who_ _are_ _you_ _really._ _”_ _Darcy_   _asked_   _as_ _she_ _took_ _a_ _step_ _back_   _from_   _the_   _trickster_   _who_   _was_   _in_   _her_   _personal_   _space._

 

 **End** **of preview...**


	3. Chapter Two- I'm Loki! No, You are Not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki or not Loki? Darcy meets up with a trickster who says he is Loki what is she to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised i will up date so please enjoy!

**Chapter** **Two-** **I'm** **Loki!** **No,** **You** **are** **Not!**

 

She felt the world around her shift around her, as she heard laughter coming from all over the room. She wondered how she ended up in this mess.

'Oh! That’s right!' she thought to herself as she remembered why she was alone. The reason being that Bobby wanted her not to get involved in the Angel business they were in now. But how could she, Darcy, not get involved; to take a step back and watch from the side lines as Dean, Sam and her father Bobby, risked their lives to stop the seals from breaking.

The Angel, Castiel, he came in her dream after the whole witnesses seal being broken.

“What are you?” Castiel asked her as they stared at one another as her dream was disrupted as she was dreaming of the time she was with Jane, Erick, and Thor.

“I'm human.” She replied.

Castiel tilted his head a bit as his blue eyes stared at her that made her feel very uncomfortable; it felt as if he was staring at her soul.

“You seem more accepting to Angels than Dean.” He replied.

“Why did you bring him back?” She asked ignoring his statement. “Why is this happening, why now?”

“Because it was written and so will it happen.” he replied. “I do not trust you, but Dean does so I will let you near him. I will figure out what you are; you are not human.” Castiel said as he glared at Darcy.

Darcy watched Castiel disappear from her dream as she woke up gasping and sweating.

That day, that was where it led her now. She found herself in the kitchen desperately reaching for a glass of water as she tried to calm her beating heart.

Dean walked in as she drank but reached for the liquor that bobby hid around the house.

“Bad dream, Dar?” Dean asked as he sat across from her as he took a large gulp of the liquor in his hand.

“No, your Angel paid me a visit.” Darcy replied as it got an annoyed look from Dean.

“Not, my Angel!”

“Whatever, he paid me a visit and stated that I’m not human; and in not so many words told me he will kill me if anything bad happens to you.”

“What? But you’re human!”

“I know.” Darcy replied.

Later that day when everyone was awake Darcy and Bobby got into a heated argument that she should stay away and go back to her old life. Which in realty she could not do as S.H.I.E.L.D was going to keep a very close eye on her for the rest of her life.

Dean and Sam watched as it got so heated that they yelled things at each other that they would regret later on.

“Fine! I Hope you are happy!” Darcy yelled as she quickly packed all she could into a bag as she left Singer's Salvage.

“Wait, Darcy! He didn't mean it!” Dean said as he tried to stop the only other person in his life from leaving again.

“Whether he meant it or not Dean does not matter at this moment. I think this separation will do us both some good after all I just came back and this happens. I'll be fine I’ll keep in touch.” Darcy replied as she walked away but she knew she would keep in touch with Bobby or Dean too much.

From a distance she could hear Sam trying to calm down Bobby but to no avail she knew her father he would hold a grudge till she said sorry or he had enough and relented.

But that was the past as she stood at the presence of a trickster with a bit of irony form the deaths she could gather and piles of candy wrappers as this trickster had a sweet tooth.

“Looky here a little bitty Hunter or should I say Huntress trying to stop me! The trickster appeared in front of her face to face. A candy bar in hand as he smirked at her.

“Going to stake me Kitten.” he said tauntingly as he took bites out of his candy in his hand.

She ignored the jib as she took a swipe at him as he laughed and dodged her attempts to kill him.

“Who the fuck are you, trickster!” She yelled in anger as she cursed at herself for taking this trickster without back up, she was going to die that’s for sure.

The trickster laughed as he took another bite of his candy bar, he bowed mockingly to her.

“I I'm Loki!” he replied smirking at her as his golden eyes held mischief as he stared at her.

“Wha-? You can't be him!” she yelled back which got an annoyed look from the trickster as he now glared at Darcy.

“I am Loki.” He said more seriously as Darcy shook her head saying no.

“Why do you think I’m not Loki?” The trickster asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I met Thor and he described his brother, Loki. You trickster in no way match Thor’s descriptions of his beloved brother. For one thing Loki has green eyes.” Darcy replied which got a startled look from 'Loki.'

“Hmm.” Loki hummed as he took a step forward into Darcy's personal space.

“So who are you really?” Darcy asked as she took a step back from the trickster who was in her personal space.

She felt how Castiel would looked at her with his bright blue eyes but instead it was bright amber eyes, than that of the geeky Angel.

“What are you looking at?” She asked a bit startled as the trickster looked at her in wonder, was that a loving gaze? That is so creepy she thought.

“You were never meant to be part of this.” he said seriously as he had her cornered.

“This? What, this?” She asked as she was backed into a wall. 'She was so dead' she thought.

“You, this... with the angels, those dame Winchesters! You were never meant to be a part of this! My father promised me!” The trickster yelled as he glared at the ceiling above.

“Father?” she asked curiously.

“Yes, I cannot lose another child, not to them not again. I'm sorry for what I’m going to do.” The trickster said as Darcy’s eyes widened as she saw those six golden wings as to fingers touched her forehead as this time her world went dark.

“I hope you forgive me. But this cannot happen.” He said.

**END**

**To** **be** **continued** **in** **Chapter** **Three-** **Adam** **Milligan** **meet** **Darcy?**

_“_ _What?_ _”_ _She_ _asked_ _as_ _her_ _head_ _hurt_ _as_ _she_ _tried_ _to_ _remember_ _how_ _she_ _fell_ _unconscious._ _“_ _Who_ _are_ _you_ _two..._ _who_ _I_ _am_ _I?_ _”_ _She_ _replied_ _as_ _Ed's_ _smile_ _fell_ _from_ _his_ _face_ _as_ _he_ _sighed_ _pouting_ _as_ _Adam_ _gave_ _a_ _look_ _to_ _his_ _dorm_ _mate/friend._

_“_ _Ed?_ _”_

“ _She_ _doesn_ _’_ _t_ _remember_ _herself!_ _”_ _Ed_ _yelled_ _in_ _disbelief._ _“_ _How_ _disappointing._ _”_ _Ed_ _yelled_ _as_ _he_ _startled_ _the_ _woman_ _who_ _stared_ _at_ _Ed_ _as_ _she_ _tried_ _to_ _back_ _away_ _from_ _him_ _in_ _fright_ _as_ _Ed_ _had_ _his_ _tantrum_ _about_ _not_ _getting_ _any_ _useful information._

_“_ _ED!!!!_ _”_ _Adam_ _yelled_ _at_ _his_ _friend_ _as_ _Ed_ _stopped._ _“_ _You're_ _scaring_ _her,_ _idiot!_ _”_ _Adam_ _pointed_ _to_ _the_ _frightened_ _woman_ _on_ _the_ _couch._

_“_ _Now_ _let's_ _sit_ _down_ _and_ _see_ _if_ _we_ _can_ _figure_ _out_ _if_ _she_ _can_ _remember_ _anything._ _Um,_ _so_ _your_ _name_ _miss._ _”_ _Adam_ _asked_ _cautiously_ _as_ _Ed_ _sat_ _near_ _him_ _pouting_ _as_ _he_ _stared_ _at_ _the_ _woman_ _on_ _the_ _couch._

**End of Preview....**

 

 


	4. Chapter Three- Adam Milligan meet Darcy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finally meets Darcy or in other words Darcy meets Adam and Ed...but whats this Darcy doesn't remember who she is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I do not own the supernatural series or any of the marvel characters, cinematic universe or comic universe.

**Chapter** **Three-** **Adam** **Milligan** **meet** **Darcy?**

 

It was a very weird day for Adam to start of he was late for class, his alarm clock didn't go off. Ed was acting strange... well stranger than normal as he was geeking out on what happened in New Mexico and how the government was covering it up.

He snorted he could never understand Ed, now here he was walking down the road to his dorm after getting Ed's and his food for their dorm when he spotted her. Well a body of an unconscious woman she appeared to be breathing as he checked her. He contemplated on what to do he could call the cops but that would mean he would be the main suspect, in her unconscious state the other would be to take her to his and Ed's dorm. He took this one time impulse as he picked her he made sure she was securely on his back as he picked up his and Ed's groceries as he headed back to his dorm.

Once he reached his destination he called out for Ed who came from his room gushing and blabbing out of what he just hacked into as he stopped talking to stare at the woman he was carrying.

“Holy Shit! Adam!” Ed yelled as an excited look came to his face.

“You can tell me later on why you’re so excited to about seeing this woman after you help me!” Adam said as Ed hurriedly grabbed the groceries and set them on the counter to be dealt with later as he hurriedly went to were Adam was setting down the woman he was carrying in the sofa of their dorm.

“So you going to tell me who she is?” Adam asked Ed whose eyes lit up excitedly behind his spectacles.

“Hell yah! Do you know who you just brought into our humble home?”

“Eh? No?” Adam replied as Ed smacked him in the head.

“Owch!” Adam yelled as he glared at his friend.

“Idiot, Hello what have I been researching and hacking into government info for!”

“Eh? The thing that happened in New Mexico or other. Some 'machine robot' thingy destroyed a town.” Adam replied.

“Yah but you mister have brought us someone who was there I hacked into a government server, which let me tell you it was not easy. I looked for the files of the incident of what happened to that town and everyone involved, her picture is in one of the files.” Ed explained happily as his bright blue eyes lit up.

“So her beef with the super-secret government agency that you hacked is?”

“She knows too much apparently she was involved in what happened at the town, it’s better if I show you the files Adam.” Ed said as Adam sighed but followed his friend toward his room.

 

She felt scared as she heard the pounding of her own heart beat as her mother gabbed her as she was pushed in to a closet.

_“_ _What_ _e_ _ver_ _you_ _do_ _don't_ _come_ _out._ _Stay_ _hidden._ _”_

“ _Mummy!_ _”_ _She_ _cried_ _as_ _her_ _eyes_ _were_ _filled_ _with_ _tears_ _as_ _her_ _mother_ _covered_ _her_ _in_ _a_ _blanket_ _and_ _shut_ _the_ _closet._ _It_ _was_ _dark_ _as_ _she_ _cried_ _silently_ _her_ _papa_ _and_ _mummy_ _she_ _could_ _hear_ _them_ _trying_ _to_ _stop_ _those_ _bad_ _men_ _that_ _were_ _in_ _the_ _house._ _She_ _heard_ _their_ _ laughter  _ _as_ _a_ _body_ _hit_ _the_ _floor_ _with_ _a_ _thud_ _followed_ _by_ _her_ _mummy's_ _scream and_ _of_ _those_ _bad_ _men_ _to_ _stop_ _then_ _it_ _went_ _silent._ _She_ _took_ _a_ _peek_ _as_ _her_ _eyes_ _widened_ _at_ _the_ _sight_ _her_ _papa_ _on_ _the_ _floor_ _bleeding_ _dead_ _life less_ _eyes_ _staring_ _at_ _the_ _ceiling_ _her_ _mummy,_ _she_ _let_ _out_ _a_ _gasp_ _at_ _the_ _sight_ _of_ _her_ _mummy_ _she_ _laid_ _naked_ _on_ _the_ _floor_ _dead_ _as_ _the_ _two_ _bad_ _men_ _laughed_ _at_ _her_ _lifeless_ _corpse._ _She_ _didn't_ _notice_ _her_ _body_ _move_ _on_ _its_ _own_ _as_ _she_ _grabbed_ _the_ _closest_ _thing_ _in_ _her_ _reach_ _which_ _was_ _her_ _papas_ _hunting_ _knife_ _as_ _she_ _ran_ _toward_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _men_ _as_ _she_ _stabbed_ _him_ _in_ _the_ _eye_ _as_ _he_ _was_ _crouched_ _down._ _He_ _let_ _out_ _a_ _scream_ _the_ _other_ _man's_ _eyes_ _turned_ _black_ _for_ _just_ _a_ _second_ _as_ _a_ _force_ _pushed_ _her_ _toward_ _the_ _ wall keeping _ _her_ _in_ _place._

_“_ _Well_ _we_ _have_ _our_ _selves_ _a_ _poppet._ _”_ _The_ _man_ _said_ _smirking_ _as_ _she_ _cried_ _letting_ _out_ _a_ _screech_ _sound_ _which_ _made_ _both_ _men_ _cringe_ _in_ _pain_ _as_ _the_ _windows_ _in_ _the_ _house_ _break._ _A_ _light_ _started_ _coming_ _from_ _her_ _she_ _felt_ _it_ _being_ _warm_ _as_ _this_ _light_ _started_ _to_ _engulf her_ _and_ _the_ _house_ _as_ _it_ _began_ _to_ _burn._

_“_ _Nephilim..._ _”_ _she_ _heard_ _the_ _man_ _whisper_ _out_ _a s_ _he_ _was_ _burned._

She awoke with a start her mouth felt dry as she tried to sit up as her hands met with the soft fabric of the couch she laid. Her eyes stared at the ceiling above as she heard a gasp as she sat up and her eyes met with two pairs of eyes one green the other a bright blue.

“Hey you alright?” The green eyed one asked as the other snorted.

“What you should be asking Adam is can I get your statement of what happened in New Mexico.”

“Shut up Ed.” The one named Adam said as Ed sighed.

“We just want to know if you’re alright. Adam here found you on the side of the road but enough of that what I really want to know is what happened in New Mexico since you are a witness to the cover up!” Ed said excitedly as he got into the woman's personal space.

“What?” She asked as her head hurt as she tried to remember how she fell unconscious. “Who are you two... who I am I?” She replied as Ed's smile fell from his face as he sighed pouting as Adam gave a look to his dorm mate/friend.

“Ed?”

“She doesn’t remember herself!” Ed yelled in disbelief. “How disappointing.” Ed yelled as he startled the woman who stared at Ed as she tried to back away from him in fright as Ed had his tantrum about not getting any useful information.

“ED!!!!” Adam yelled at his friend as Ed stopped. “You're scaring her, idiot!” Adam pointed to the frightened woman on the couch.

“Now let's sit down and see if we can figure out if she can remember anything. Um, so your name miss.” Adam asked cautiously as Ed sat near him pouting as he stared at the woman on the couch.

“I...” the woman grabbed her head in pain as she tried to remember her name as flashes of two dead people on the ground. The flashes of black eyes, of two brothers laughing with her about something she said, the face of an older man that made her feel at home the faces of three people smiling at her from a room filled with computers. _Darcy..._

“ _Darcy!_ _”_

“Darcy, Darcy is my name, I think.” she replied as she stared at the two men in front of her.

“Well at least she remembers that!” Ed said as Adam glared at Ed for not being considerate to Darcy.

“Ed can you at least be a little more considerate to her she did lose her memories.”

“But I want to know what happened in New Mexico! Come on Adam can you at least be a little curious on what the government is hiding.”

“I am but not at the risk of hurting anyone for that information. So Darcy anything you do remember besides your name? I think Ed here.” Adam said giving Ed a look. “Could find anything about your past if you remember anything else.”

“I...” Darcy replied as her head hurt as she tried desperately to remember anything. “I remember a face... a man with a trucker’s hat... a house surrounded by cars?” Flashes of people started to swirl in her mind as they yelled her name as she held her head in pain. _DARCY!!!_

“Hey calm down don't force it.” Adam said as Ed looked in interest at Darcy as he stood up and walked toward his room.

“Hey where are you going?” Adam asked his friend who had a thoughtful look on his face.

“To find more information on Darcy here.”

“With what? You just got very little information.”

“Ah but you forget my friend that I got the super-secret files from the government. They have a file on her and that will help me find out about her past.” Ed replied as Adam let out a sigh as Ed closed his bedroom door as he was left with Darcy in the living room.

“So is he going to help me?” Darcy asked.

“Eh? Yah he will in his own weird way he will find out about you.” Adam replied. “Come on let’s get you fed, it’s going to be a while till Ed finds the information on you.” Adam led Darcy toward the kitchen as he began to cook diner for the three of them.

Adam and Darcy began to eat as they waited for Ed to get out of his room, Darcy ate though kept staring at Ed's plate that Adam had set up at the table as it was getting cold.

“Shouldn't you call him to eat?” Darcy asked as she looked at Adam looking for an answer. Adam looked up as he paused half way to eating his food as he stared at Darcy as he set his spoon down.

“Therein lies the problem trying to get off from his computer to eat once he is in research mode is like trying to stop a lion from its prey. It’s better to leave him do his thing till he comes out.” Adam explained with a serious face as Darcy nodded as they continued to sit and eat in silence. They finished eating as Adam put Ed's food in Tupperware for later as Adam let Darcy take a shower as he found some of his old clothing for her to wear as he out grew them after starting collage. She was after all in the petite size as Adam blushed as he remembered that Darcy had a good side bust as he tried to shake his head in drawing a very revealing though of Darcy stalk naked in front of him. He was so killing Ed for making him addicted to watching anime or maybe his mother will kill him for becoming such a pervert.

Adam walked toward the bathroom as he knocked.

“Are you behind the shower Darcy?” Adam asked tentatively as he did not want an eye full of the gorgeous woman behind the other side of the door as he kept a blush down.

“Yes.”

“Oh good I have some clothes for you to wear after your done just stay were you are, I'll leave the clothes on the toilet seat.” Adam said as he cautiously walked in the bathroom as the shower was still going as he tried to not look at the figure behind the shower curtain as he hurriedly left the clothes on the toilet seat as he almost ran out the door.

Adam sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him as he slumped down to the floor.

“So did you get a good look at her?”

“Gah!” Adam yelled as he blushed as Ed kneeled next to him with a curious glint in his eyes as he got a feral look on his face as the light hid Ed's eyes behind his glasses giving him an evil look as he stared at Adam who tried to control his beating heart.

“So you did you sly dog you.” Ed smirked as Adam if possible blushed more as he yelled at Ed.

“You idiot! You could have given me a heart attack and no I did not take a peak!” Adam yelled at his smirking friend.

“But you thought of it.” Ed replied as Adam continued to glare at him.

“This is not one of your perverted Anime, its real life.” Adam pointed out as Ed gave him a sad look patting him on the back.

“You poor, poor diluted man. Come on anime does portray real life you know.”

“Yah when pigs fly or when I find out I got brothers out there in this so called 'real world.' So did you find anything on Darcy using you hacking skills, oh great one.” Adam asked sarcastically as he received a smack from his friend.

“Hmp! See if I help you anymore on your homework and yes I did find information on Darcy Lewis or as her legal name is Darcy Singer. She was adopted at a young age by her uncle on her mother's side by marriage to a Robert Stevenson Singer. Who lives in South Dakota in a place called Singer Salvage Yard its really all sketchy as sometimes she missed school for a while her 'father' telling the school that they had to visit family or he had a job that had to be brought to his home. She is really smart though very scary smart as she skipped two grades despite missing school a lot. There is a mention of her uncle being a suspect for the killing of her aunt though it was proven that it was in self-defense from her going insane or something? She also just finished collage last known sighting as you know was in New Mexico and I plan to get all the info from her about the cover up.” Ed explained.

“Did you find out why she was adopted?” Adam asked hesitantly as he motioned Ed to follow him to the living room away from the bathroom door.

“Yah its weird the report said the house was burnt from the inside out the fire burning everything in its path except leaving Darcy untouched. To top of the weirdness of this is that next to Darcy's unconscious form there were images of wings near her like angel wings coming from her etched on the chard floor. The cops investigating the crime scene think it was a religious killing but it got out of hand as they burnt themselves with their victims.” Ed explained as Adam nodded looking grim.

“Did you find anything on me?” Darcy asked startling both men in the living room as Darcy walked toward them in Adam's clothing as Ed let out a whistle in appreciation as he received a smack from Adam to the back of his head for ogling at Darcy.

“Have some manners Ed.”

“But she is hot in those clothes you can't ignore that after all she is wearing your clothes.” Ed received a glare from Adam for his efforts. “Fine you take all the fun out of this mess you know. And to answer your question yes I found all the information on you. You might want to take a seat this is going to take a while and it ain't pretty.” Ed said sighing as he was stuck with delivering the bad news to Darcy about her life so far.

**END**

 

**To** **be** **continued** **in** **Chapter** **Four-** **Halloween**

_She felt like she was floating as she felt the wind caress her body as she heard the sounds of wings flapping as her eyes opened she saw chaos around her. Her head hurt as she tried to calm down the new memories that were running in her mind. The memories of someone else the faceless people in lab coats poking a prodding her body. The laugh of a psychotic man in white hair taking about the age of the gods the faces of her brothers and sisters. The destruction of the armies she had destroyed with the Discipline squad and the rejection of the man she wanted him to be her Ashikabi._

**End of Preview...**

 


	5. Chapter Four- Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is here for Darcy, Adam and Ed and they are in for a big surprise as Dean and Sam are dealing with a seal in another state still not knowing were Darcy is she and her new friends who kindly are letting her stay with them till she gets her memory back now have to deal with another seal that Dean and Sam don't know at the moment. What are they all three to do when they become what they dress as?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the this has some likeness to the Halloween in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and i'm sorry as i was watching the episode when i typed this so please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer i don't own Supernatural, Thor, and any anime or TV show that any might recognize!

**Chapter** **Four-** **Halloween**

 

It took a week for Darcy for the information that Ed had given her to sink in. Within that week thankfully her memories were coming back to her; Adam who was studying to be a doctor explained to her that she thankfully had amnesia that was reverted by people that just spoke about her life in general as her mind brought up the memories to go with the information that Adam and Ed supplied.

Ed was excited for her really though Darcy knew the only reason he was happy was because with her memories returning she could tell him all about what happened in New Mexico. What was weird but exciting for Ed was that her muscle memory was still intact as Adam learned that lesson as he startled her as Adam was sent toward the ground with a sore back and apologies from Darcy for his trouble. Ed had been putting tests to her to draw out her memories faster as she remembered hunting with Bobby, her mind supplied, though she never told Adam or Ed of what her adopted father and her Hunted.

Today though she woke up crying startling her roommates as she told them of her remembering her high school sweet heart and how they were going to get married but his life was cut short. Which thankfully both men understood.

“Hey I know what could cheer us all up!”

“It better not involve those anime porno videos you jack off too.” Adam said getting a blush from Ed and a laugh from Darcy.

“N-NO! And how do you know of my porno videos.” Ed replied blushing as he got a wicked grin on his face as he looked at Adam in a new light. “Gasp! Don't tell me you jack off to them too!” Ed yelled gleefully as Adam stuttered out a no. “I'm so proud of you my darling son!” Ed said as he hugged Adam tears in his eyes as Adam punched him as he struggled to get out of his arms.

“You idiot! Darcy don't believe what this pervert says I would never watch that!”

“You're such a prude Addy.” Ed said as he let Adam go as he snaked his arms around Darcy hugging her.

“Now let's turn Dar's frown upside down and let's have some fun its Halloween so it’s time for some chaos and mischief to do!” Ed said as this got a curious glance from a still blushing Adam.

“Don't tell me you got us our costumes?” Adam asked cautiously.

“Eh? Nope I was going to but I kind off don't know Dar's size anyhow I'm letting you pick your costume this year Addy.”

“Oh joy. Last year you made me dress in a rabbit costume.”

“But it did get you all those numbers.” Ed said as Adam blushed as Darcy asked for a description of his costume.

“Sadly I can't show them to you Dar or else this guy will do something bad to my babies. Also I volunteered us to chaperon this year so no risqué costumes shame really I would have loved to see you in a costume I picked Dar.” Ed said mischievously as Adam pulled Darcy from his grasp.

“I'm sure it would be lovely Ed.” Darcy said with a pink hue on her face as she coughed a bit. “But how are we going to get our costumes?”

“I got that covered so I found a place with really cheap costumes with our budget it should be fine.”

“Alright we will go.” Adam said sighing as all three prepared to go to the place Ed picked out to get their cheap and inexpensive costumes. They walked toward the shop as Ed excitedly told them what he was planning to dress up as.

“How are you going to get the black hair are you going to dye you blond locks?” Adam asked Ed who shook his head at Adam's suggestion.

“Hell no I’m going to by a wig! I'm not going to lose my blond hair.” Ed replied

“I should get a costume that doesn't require me to dye my hair or get a wig though.” Darcy said thinking about what she will get.

“I have the perfect costumes for you two to wear and no Adam it’s not very revealing at all its pretty tame compared to what I would have made you wear.” Ed replied as Adam glared at his friend but relented on what Ed wanted.

They entered the dusty shop as Ed enthusiastic went to where they had the parts needed for his costume as he just needed the butler clothing as he had the rest at home. After all he had been planning this costume for over a year.

“Did you find the costume you were looking for Ed?” Adam asked as Ed walked toward his two companions as he nodded.

“Now let's see if I can find the two costumes I was talking about for you two.” Ed said as he dragged Darcy and Adam toward one isle of the shop.

“Where was it?” Ed muttered to himself as he looked thru all the costumes in the pile in front of him as he cried in happiness as he found what he was looking for.

“Here is your costume Adam!” Ed said as he handed Adam what appeared to be just black pants that reached his ankles, a black shirt with fishnet in the front and orange scarf, some wooden clog like sandals and to top it all off a katana in a sheath.

“What I’m I suppose to be? A samurai?” Adam asked as he looked at the costume thanking his lucky stars that it wasn't something horrible.

“Kind of, you are Sekirei number 5 Mutsu of the disciplinary squad and I was thinking of making Darcy here number 3 Kazahana.” Ed explained as he received a glare from Adam as Ed ignored Adam as he asked Darcy's size as both began to try and find Darcy's size.

“What do you think Darcy?” Ed asked excitedly as he handed the black grey kimono with hakama to Darcy to look at with a pair of high heeled boots as Adam sighed in relief it wasn't Kazahana's later version of a dress that dress was a bit too revealing to take little kids trick or treating in.

“I think its perfect Ed the costume is drawing a few memories. I might have visited Japan with my dad I think.” Darcy explained as Ed nodded as he was excited that Darcy's memories were coming back after all he had a priority to figure out what the fuck the government was covering up.

“Come on let's go pay the stuff and get ready!” Ed said as he herded his friends to the owner of the shop a woman who looked in her late twenties smiling at them as Darcy got the creeps from her of something tainted. She shivered as she handed her costume with Adam's and Ed's as Adam and Ed paid for her costume as she stood behind Adam trying to be as far away from the woman.

“Hey are you alright Dar?” Adam asked finally as they were outside the store as they both heard Ed yell a thanks to the owner for the discount on the costumes.

“The woman gave me the creeps like she felt corrupted I guess you can call it. She felt wrong.” Darcy replied shivering as bit as Adam looked at her in concern.

“Oi! What’s wrong?” Ed asked as Adam explained what happened as Ed hummed a bit at the statement.

“That is weird... but I think we should just be cautious if we run into her. Now let’s go! We have to get ready we actually have to meet the kids at the school then we head to trick or treating!” Ed yelled excitedly as Adam sighed and Darcy looked at Ed fondly as they followed him back to their dorm.

So when they got to their dorm Adam let Darcy have his room to change as he decided to change in the living room as Ed changed in his room.

“Darcy stared at the costume on Adam's bed as she undressed and began to put the completed costume. She may not have remembered on how to put on a kimono but her body did as her hands moved as if she started to remember on putting on a kimono as a memory of her and her father in Japan around her early teens walking to a temple to get an item blessed for a hunt on a yokai that was eating people. As she was done she put the hakama over the kimono she wore as she began to put on the high heeled boots that went with the costume as she walked out to see that Adam was just barely putting on the orange scarf on his neck.

“Adam how is Kazehana supposed to have her hair?” Darcy asked as Adam's eyes widened a bit as he stared at Darcy in the costume which really suited her.

“Um she had her hair in a pony hair I think with bells or string I don’t know Ed would know more about her.” Adam replied as he blab-led a bit as he tried to control the blush that was threatening to erupt from his face.

“Yo! Guys check me out! I'm Walter the Butler or the Hellsing organization!” Ed yelled excitedly as he walked out of his room.

“Wasn't Walter older not young?” Adam asked as he looked at Ed with his wig which really suited him.

“Hey I’m young Walter before he turned traitor and went Nazi vampire on Sir Integra.” Ed explained to himself as he told Darcy to put her hair up in a half pony tail with tassels hanging from her hair.

“So are we ready to go!” Ed said with a fist pump as both his friends nodded as they followed Ed toward the school.

Elsewhere the woman with the costume shop smirked as they last person walked out of her shop as she began to close the shop closing the curtains as she prepared for the arrival of her master. She was sure her companions would break the seal and make it one step closer to letting their father loose. But first to make all the people who bought her costumes to become the demons they bought. Sure some of the costumes where pretty tame by compression they will be killed by the people who bought the demons, vampires and monsters they were imitating.

“Here we are!” Ed exclaimed as he showed both Adam and Darcy the elementary school that Ed had volunteered them for.

“Ah, Edward.” Someone called out as Ed cringed at the sound of his full name he had always hated that his parents named him Edward to tick them off a bit he had asked people to refer him as Ed making his parents cringe at the butchering of their son's respectable name.

“Its Ed hello Mr. Hanks are the kiddies ready for some trick or treating.” Ed said happily to the smiling man before him.

“Yes the kids are ready did you bring anyone else to volunteer?”

“Yah actually here is Adam and Darcy my flat mates.” Ed said as he introduced his friends who greeted the teacher as he explained that this was good since now they could split his class evenly between the three of them.

“So be sure to bring back the kids before 9:30 pm their parents will be here to pick them up.” Mr. Hanks explained as the three nodded as they herded their groups.

“So we will meet up here before it hits 9:30 say 9:20 as to make sure we haven't lost anyone.” Adam said as Darcy and Ed nodded.

“I have my phone and you have the one I got you right Dar?” Ed asked as Darcy nodded as they began to herd their respectable group of kids as Darcy reached their first house she began to get the chills as the winds blew over the town. She shivered as she didn't pay attention when the kids rang the doorbell just as Darcy began to feel pain from her body as she felt like her body was on fire as she let out a bit of a gasp as she fell to the ground as she heard a scream.

She felt like she was floating as she felt the wind caress her body as she heard the sounds of wings flapping as her eyes opened she saw chaos around her. Her head hurt as she tried to calm down the new memories that were running in her mind. The memories of someone else the faceless people in lab coats poking a prodding her body. The laugh of a psychotic man in white hair taking about the age of the gods the faces of her brothers and sisters. The destruction of the armies she had destroyed with the Discipline squad and the rejection of the man she wanted him to be her Ashikabi.

“What happened?” She asked herself as the memories faded as they calmed down in her mind she was Darcy Lewis Singer no Kazehana number 3 of the disciplinary squad, the wind Sekirei.

She finally looked around as the two personalities were merging inside her as people were running around screaming as she saw monsters running around killing the humans around her, she was human wasn't she? No, I’m a Sekirei an alien from space my ship with my brothers and sisters crash landed on earth of the coast of Japan.

No she was human she was born human, she lives with her Uncle Bobby, her best friends are Sam and Dean Winchester. I... We are hunters, we kill the monsters that attack the normal people in this world. She went to college, she met Thor a god, she had a boss who lived of pop tarts and coffee, she had a super-secret spies keeping an eye on her so she would keep her mouth shut; but came home after she graduated and her best friends started the Apocalypse.

As her head cleared as the memories merged together she noticed the chaos around her demons, goblins, yokai, and animals running amok and then she heard laughter. Her eyes located the figure who was laughing in glee as she noticed a boy in his late teens’ dark hair and pale completion as his arms moved as the wires on his hands killed and sliced the demons around him. He was shouting and praying about how he was working for an organization for god and the queen of England.

“Ed!” She yelled as the boy stopped a bit as he looked at her in confusement a bit as he smirked at her.

“Hello Darling.” He replied as he casually walked up to her.

“Ed it’s me Darcy. We have to find Adam something is wrong.”

“I'm not this Ed you’re looking for Darling the name is Walter the butler of the Hellsing organization.”

“Just listen to me this is not real! This is wrong something is wrong!” Darcy yelled as she shook Ed who froze a bit when Darcy touched him as he held his head in pain as he backed away from Darcy.

“Ed?” Darcy asked in concern as she heard Ed scream. Ed was mumbling to himself as he looked ready to tear the wig off of his head as he let out a wail. Ed had managed to regain his senses as he tore the wig he had on from his head to the ground.

“Dar?”

“That really you Ed?”

“Yah. What did you do? First it seemed like I was stuck in my own body and I have all these memories of the character I dressed up as! What the fuck is going on!” Ed yelled as his eyes were wide with fright as he now took his surrounding and noticed monsters running around.

“I'll tell you everything my memories are back but you have to promise me you won’t do anything stupid! We have to find Adam and the person who did this spell.”

“Wha? Dar what the fuck are you talking about there are no such things as witches or magic!” Ed yelled as he finally noticed he could see clearly without the use of the contacts he was using.

“Its part of what I’m going to tell you but we have to find Adam.”

“Fine.” Ed replied

**END**

**To be continued in Chapter Five-** **The** **Shadow** **of** **Darkness**

 

_Ed was a nerd, he was weird and was picked on a lot growing up; he was the only son of his parents as they put all their hopes and dreams into him. He was groomed to be the successor of his father’s company. Going to collage he expected it to be the same as how he grew up; That is till his life changed as Adam he only first friend stood up for him. Adam saved him from being a loner in Collage. Adam stood by him, he put up with all his strange hobbies and protected him from the bullies at school never minding that he was a rich kid._

_His life as of right now was changing and all because of Adam bringing a 'super-hot' girl into their flat. He was curious of the enigma that was Darcy 'Lewis' Singer. Who would want a gag order from the government on a recent college graduate? What had she seen that had so much of her personal information blocked out and missing?_

**End of Preview…**

 


	6. Chapter Five- The Shadow of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's life has changed Demons... man Demons! So what are little trio going to do about their little problem with you guessed it Demons and and a Seal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or Thor of any references that you might recognize from an anime or TV show!

**Chapter** **Five-** **The** **Shadow** **of** **Darkness**

 

Ed was a nerd, he was weird and was picked on a lot growing up; he was the only son of his parents as they put all their hopes and dreams into him. He was groomed to be the successor of his father’s company. Going to collage he expected it to be the same as how he grew up; That is till his life changed as Adam he only first friend stood up for him. Adam saved him from being a loner in Collage. Adam stood by him, he put up with all his strange hobbies and protected him from the bullies at school never minding that he was a rich kid.

His life as of right now was changing and all because of Adam bringing a 'super-hot' girl into their flat. He was curious of the enigma that was Darcy 'Lewis' Singer. Who would want a gag order from the government on a recent college graduate? What had she seen that had so much of her personal information blocked out and missing?

But here at the day where he could be anyone he wanted something happened he felt the darkness closing in around him as he woke up his body out of control as his mind was filled with images of a grand mansion, a man with blond hair and bright blue eyes. A round table full of men arguing his master the man with blue eyes ordering him and Alucard to help with the war. The war how he had seen these images in books the Nazis starting this war he was reliving in his head. Then he felt it the searing pain of something so holy so pure filling his body. He was fighting this entity in his own body, he felt as his head was about to explode with all the pain he was feeling. He let out a wail as he noticed himself breathing hard as his eyes stared at Darcy's.

“Ed?” Darcy asked in concern as she heard Ed scream. Ed was mumbling to himself as he looked ready to tear the wig off of his head as he let out a wail. Ed had managed to regain his senses as he tore the wig he had on from his head to the ground.

“Dar?”

“That really you Ed?”

“Yah. What did you do? First it seemed like I was stuck in my own body and I have all these memories of the character I dressed up as! What the fuck is going on!” Ed yelled as his eyes were wide with fright as he now took his surrounding and noticed monsters running around.

“I'll tell you everything my memories are back but you have to promise me you won’t do anything stupid! We have to find Adam and the person who did this spell.”

“Wha? Dar what the fuck are you talking about there are no such things as witches or magic!” Ed yelled as he finally noticed he could see clearly without the use of the contacts he was using.

“Its part of what I’m going to tell you but we have to find Adam.”

“Fine.” Ed replied.

Yes, his life was changing all because Adam brought Darcy into their lives but he would not have it any other way.

Both of them ran around what once was their quite town; monsters that were only told in story books ran around the town killing and causing chaos around them.

“So Dar where do you think Adam is?” Ed asked.

“We just have to find a blond haired man with an orange scarf and sword.”

“Yah like that is going to be easy.” Ed said sarcastically.

“It’s not, at least you didn't kill me on the spot when you were possessed by your costume.”

“Well, Walter was a perv from what I gathered.”

“Right.” Darcy replied as they finally found Adam who was fighting a human.

“This is not good.” Ed replied.

“Why is it not good?” Darcy asked.

“Mutsu in the anime is part of the first of the disciplinary squad there is not much known about him and I would say he is one of those mysterious characters. He is number five while you dressed as number three.” Ed explained as he noticed Darcy's eyes looking glazed for a moment.

“I seem to remember.”

“Remember what?” Ed asked.

“Mutsu, it seems that we were not just possessed by our costumes but we became the person we were portraying.”

“My eye sight is better now that I don't need my glasses or the contacts I was wearing.” Ed replied. “I say we have a test.” Ed said as he moved his hands a bit as he flicked them towards Mutsu/Adam. Mutsu dodged as he glared at Ed and then noticed Darcy.

“Kazehana, I see you found your Ashikabi.” He replied in an emotionless voice.

“I think he is talking to you Dar.” Ed told Darcy who just glared at Ed.

“He is not my Ashikabi and why the hell are you attacking her.” Darcy pointed to the woman that was standing a little ways from Mutsu, Darcy, and Ed.

“This cannot be possible how did you,” Pointing at Darcy. “Disrupted my spell it should have turned you into what you were wearing!” The woman all but screeched.

“You’re a witch aren't you?” Darcy yelled as this got the attention of both Mutsu and Ed. Though Mutsu stood unemotionally near Ed now as he looked at Kazehana curiously. She was not acting like her alcoholic self.

The woman's eyes flashed black as she glared at Darcy.

“What are you?” The demon screamed as she prepared to attack the human's before her.

“Demon.” Darcy muttered to herself. “Why did you do this? Why would a demon need to change the humans to the monsters they portray?”

“For my master the seal has been broken we are one more step away from releasing our Father from his cage! Those Winchester brothers will die today those angels will not stop us.” The demon said laughing. “But you whatever you are you have to be eliminated. You could pose a threat to our father.”

“I don't know what's going on but I think raising this father of yours is a bad idea.” Ed said.

“She is making this Father of hers like Minaka.” Mutsu said. “I suggest we kill her now.” Mutsu pulled his sword but did not pull it out of its sheath as he slammed his whole sword toward the ground.

“Kasaiten!” He yelled as the ground beneath him slit in half heading straight toward the woman/demon.

“Ha like that would stop me.” The demon said as she lifted her hands and with a flick the stones heading toward her where sent away hearing toward Ed and Darcy.

Ed acted out of instinct as did Darcy as both their hands flicked.

“Hana Senpuu!” Darcy cried out in instinct as the wind around her pushed the rocks heading towards her and Ed with the help of the wires he had in his hands sliced through the rocks like butter.

“What the heck!” Ed cried. “How the hell did I do that? How the hell did you do that?” Ed yelled as he stared at his hands in disbelief.

“I think we should talk about this later Ed.” Darcy yelled as she snapped Ed out of his dazed mind as he noticed that Mutsu/Adam actually pulled out his sword from his sheath and began attacking the demon once again but hitting an invisible shield around the demon.

“Quick Ed what was Kazahana's specialty anything will help.” Darcy asked Ed.

“I can't remember and what can defeat a demon only something holy like an Angel or holy oil!”

“Salt, Salt could help us too and an exorcism.” Darcy replied. “A devils trap we need to make one while Adam has the demon distracted.” Darcy motioned Ed to help her out as they tried to dins something to draw a devils trap from without it smudging and they did apparently some teenagers were about to graffiti a wall nearby and left their spray can on the ground. Both pondered if they turned into monsters.

“Done.” Darcy said.

“Will this work?” Ed asked very doubtful that this devils trap will work.

“Oh, it will! Now to get the demon in here.” Darcy said. “Mutsu get her here!” Darcy yelled at the possessed Adam who nodded. He kept pushing the demon into the devils trap without it noticing till it was too late.

“Now how do we reverse the spell you put on this town?” Darcy asked the demon who glared at Darcy.

“I will not tell you! But I would still like to know what you are you disrupted my spell on him what did you do?” The demon asked as she pointed to Ed.

“I did nothing all I did was touch him.” Darcy replied. As this got a startled look from the demon.

“Touched him?” The demon asked as she looked more closely at Darcy as if trying to see her soul and then laughed. “Your kind were killed long ago! The last one killed by the very thing he was sworn to protect.” The demon laughed. “The only way to stop the spell is to destroy the vessel. But you, my father would love to twist you like your brother before you. The Messiah of these pathetic humans, they will kill you.” The demons said laughing. “History will repeat itself you will rise and fall killed by the ones you swore to protect for the once you will have called friends.” Darcy stared at the demon before her startled and confused at what it meant.

“Stop it! You will be sent back!” Darcy yelled as she started to chant and exorcism as the demon continued to laugh at Darcy as suddenly the host she was in twitched as it let out a scream and black smoke filtered out of the woman's mouth as the woman dropped to the floor.

“What the hell Dar you really have to give us an explanation! Though I think getting Adam back to himself is a first priority.” Ed stated as Darcy nodded as she hesitantly walked up to Adam/Mutsu who stared at her warily.

“It might hurt alright, Ed screamed till he was himself, okay?” Darcy said as she reached up to Adam's head as she felt something pure within her go into Adam. As Mutsu suddenly tensed as he let out a gasp in pain as he suddenly held his head in pain he kept letting out grunts and gasps in pain as the memories flashed in his mind.

“Shit!” Was all Adam said as he finally was himself as he now stared at Darcy and Ed.

“What the hell happened? And why the hell do I feel like I have another person's set of memories in my head.”

“Because you did Addy.” Ed replied. “And Dar here is going to give us a good explanation after we fix the town that is.”

“The problem is where to start, I kind of did sent the demon back to Hell.” Darcy explained.

“Yah though what are we going to do with her?” Ed pointed to the now dead vessel on the floor.

“We have to bury her I guess.” Darcy checked the human female and yup just like she thought she was dead. “Yah she is dead. The demon road her vessel hard and killed the poor girl.”

“She's dead.” Ed asked shocked and Adam looked sad at he now dead woman.

“We can't just leave her we have to bury her at least.” Adam said as he clenched the katana he had in his hands.

“Alright if you want to pick her up we can bury her before we find the vessel we are supposed to destroy to change everyone back.” Darcy said. “But we have no clue of where it is.”

“It’s not a problem.” Ed said smirking. “We just have to hack her files to find out where the hell she was the whole day.”

“Or we could just go to the costume shop that is where we got the costumes and she did ring us up.” Adam said as this made Ed slump in defeat.

“Dame Addy you always ruin my fun.” Ed said pouting at Adam who was carrying the dead female as all three headed toward a place to bury the woman.

“I don't ruin your fun I just make them easier to follow than making things harder to follow.” Adam said as this got a smile from Darcy as both of her boys bickered.

As the smile slid off as she knew that she had to tell them and she might lose them from what she did in her life killing people and the monsters she had met. Her body moved mechanically as Adam, Ed, and herself dug a grave for the unknown woman who was a victim in all this. All because Dean had started the Apocalypse, all because the Angel, Castiel and god ordered it to happen.

“Well we are done.” Adam said as he stared sadly at the freshly dug grave. “Should we say something?”

“Why we didn't know her?” Ed replied uncaringly.

“But she was someone for somebody we have to tell her something.” Adam said.

“Like what?” Ed replied.

“Sorry...” Ed and Adam looked to Darcy who had her head down eyes closed hands in front of her praying.

“We are sorry for what we had to do. I hope you find happiness in death than what happen to you while living.” Darcy said as Ed and Adam nodded as they mumbled their apologies.

“Now let us find that vessel.” Darcy said as Ed and Adam nodded.

**END**

**To be continued in Chapter Six- Just Communication…**

 

_Adam  never  thought  his  life  would  be  exciting,  his  goals  in  life  were  to  be  a  doctor;  take  care  of  his  mother  and  be  a  better  father  than  his  own.  No,  he  was  just  a  person  who  visited  when  he  had  the  chance  he  was  not  his  father  he  was  just  someone  who  made  him  and  nothing  will  change  his  mind  not  his  mother  and  not  John  Winchester,  he  was  not  his  father._

_His  life  changed  when  he  met  her,  Darcy  Lewis-Singer,  who  knew  monsters,  who  were  in  fairy  tales  where  real.  Demons  that  were  only  spoken  in  the  bible were real,  that  Darcy's ' brother'  started  the  Apocalypse.  That  he  now  knew  how  to  handle  a s word  that t he  had  blood  on  his  hands  all  because  he  was possessed by his own freaking costume._

**End of Preview…**

 

 


	7. Chapter Six – Just Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam never thought his life would be exciting, his goals in life were to be a doctor; take care of his mother and be a better father than his own. No, he was just a person who visited when he had the chance he was not his father he was just someone who made him and nothing will change his mind not his mother and not John Winchester, he was not his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epic conclusion of this arc and the reveal of the prophet and how much the Angels know what is going in on and about leading to Darcy meeting Loki!
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or Thor or else I would not be able to write you all this fanfiction!

**Chapter** **Six** **–** **Just** **Communication**

 

Adam never thought his life would be exciting, his goals in life were to be a doctor; take care of his mother and be a better father than his own. No, he was just a person who visited when he had the chance he was not his father he was just someone who made him and nothing will change his mind not his mother and not John Winchester, he was not his father.

His life changed when he met her, Darcy Lewis-Singer, who knew monsters, who were in fairy tales where real. Demons that were only spoken in the bible were real, that Darcy's 'brother' started the Apocalypse. That he now knew how to handle a sword that he had blood on his hands all because he was possessed by his own freaking costume. He had buried a woman who they had murdered even though Darcy had explained that it was not their fault that the woman was 'ridden' hard by the demon.

Here they were now in the costume shop looking for the vessel to break the spell that was over the town. As he looked outside he saw monsters killing and hunting the people who were not in costumes or in harmless costumes. He grunted as he looked and searched around throwing clothing and accessories around as he heard Ed muttering about how they should just torch the whole dame building.

“I found it!” They both heard Darcy yell as they ran toward where Darcy was at the back of the store and both Ed and Adam almost barfed at the stench coming from where Darcy was at.

There in front of Darcy was a shrine with the vessel they were looking for but what made Adam and Ed almost barf was the human body parts that surrounded the vessel.

“What the hell! How the hell did we not notice the fucking stench coming from back here!” Ed yelled as he covered his nose. Adam was taking deep breaths through his mouth as he kept telling himself that he was going to be a doctor and he had to get used to the smell.

“We probably didn't notice it because she had these burning.” Darcy said a she held up some incense as she threw them to the ground.

“So what now.” Adam asked as he stared innocently at the statue before him.

“We have to destroy it though I don't want to because that will mean I believe what the demon told us.” Darcy said biting her lip.

“What is the worse that could happen if what the demons told us happens to be fake?” Ed asked.

“It would mean that this town will remain the way it is with the humans being monsters and Hunters coming here to kill them all. Regardless if they were once humans.” Darcy said scaring both males to the bone.

Adam stared at the statue as he made his decision, eyes hard as he pulled out the katana from its sheath.

“I'll destroy it.”

“What?!” Both Darcy and Ed yelled as they stared at Adam.

“I said I'll destroy it. If anything happens it will be on my shoulders and no one else. If I die, Ed tell my mother what I did, alright.”

“Sure what of your old man?” Ed asked.

“Che! He can go fuck himself it’s not like he is my father. He is just someone that made me and only visits once every year. You know he stopped showing up a few years ago.” Adam said smiling sadly.

“Hey Darcy it was great knowing you. My only regret is not knowing your story.” Adam said as he raised his sword and sliced the statue in half. Darcy and Ed stared wide eyed and both hurriedly jumped Adam to the ground just as the statue let out a white light as it exploded sending the trio two the walls unconscious. The white light spread to the town as the monsters that ran around causing chaos disappeared as they returned to their original 'human' forms.

As Adam fell unconscious he dreamed and remembered memories of Mutsu. How he was on an island. He was walking behind four women, Sekirei number One thru Four, their orders to kill he humans that were trying to get the rest of his brothers and sisters. He grunted and stared at the tanks headed toward him. He glared at them as he smashed his hilt on the ground making the earth shatter and destroyed the tanks he watched as Number four, Karasuba, charged at the humans and killed them a smile on her face as she licked the blood off her blade.

'Is this all we are meant to do?' he thought to himself as he stared at the chaos around him as he did what he was ordered to do as he heard the hysterical laugh of Minaka.

“Adam! Adam wake up!” There was that voice Mutsu thought to himself.

“Wake up Addy! I'm not going to tell your mother you died on me!” His eyes opened as his sight was greeted by the concern looks of Ed and Darcy. He blinked as he tried to get the memories of Mutsu away from his as they started to blend in his head.

“Thank god! You’re alive!” Ed said as he hugged his best friend.

“You pig headed man! You idiot you could have been killed!” Darcy yelled as she hugged Adam also as Adam was being squished in a group hug. Adam returned their hugs as they tried to get their bearings on what had happened.

“Uh guys not that I don't love you guys but wouldn't it be smart if we left the scene of the crime.” Adam asked as Ed and Darcy froze and nodded quickly as they both knew that the police would be coming to check what caused the explosion to the costume shop and neither of the three at the moment wanted to be in a jail cell. Or in Darcy's case be under S.H.I.E.L.D's radar anytime soon. Especially now since Angels seem to find Dean and Sam very interesting and to top it off be under Castiel's radar of suspicion and a danger to Dean.

They ran toward their flat as they passed people who were confused on what had happened some homes where broken into; Neighbors scared of some children in costumes.

“Shit the kids!” Ed yelled. As this got a startled look on both Darcy and Adam's faces.

“We should meet up at the flat after you find your group and leave them at the school.” Ed said quickly as the two nodded as they hurriedly ran around the town trying to find the kids from their groups. After finding their respectable kids they hurriedly herded them to the school where there was a mob of parents looking for their kids, the parents were panicking as some seemed to try to forget that there monsters roaming in their town.

“Thank god! Edward you brought them back in one peace. Something strange happened and the parents are panicking!” Mr. Hanks yelled as Ed cringed at his name again.

“Hey Mr. Hanks brought the kiddies back in one piece. Did Darcy and Adam come yet?” Ed asked as Mr. Hanks nodded as he herded the kids to were the parents where at.

“Yes they are waiting near the benches where the parents are at.” Mr. Hanks said as Ed sighed in relief as he followed behind Mr. Hanks as he saw Adam and Darcy waiting anxiously for him.

“Ed!” Both yelled as they headed toward him as Mr. Hanks nodded at Ed and told him that he and his friends could go home and he will deal with the angry parent as Ed sighed in relief.

They reached their flat as they sat in their small living room Darcy not bothering to take off her costume as neither Adam nor Ed bothered either.

“So Darcy you owe us an explanation.” Ed stated as he stared at Darcy who sighed and began her tale. How she hunted monsters with her 'father' how she and her best-friend/brother Sam decided to get the _Apple Pie_ life. How to her if was coming a reality and for Sam it ended with his fiancé getting killed by a demon and joining his brother and father to get revenge. She skipped a few details that were personal to Dean and Sam and told them about her involvement in S.H.I.E.L.D's cover up. About Thor and the gag order that was on her if she ever spoke of this to the media, which had Ed salivating at the information. And finally about the Apocalypse that was happening right now which had Adam and Ed looking at her in shock and disbelief. Finally, finishing up with how she ended up with them because a trickster 'Loki' erasing her memory and saying about his father promising him about not again?

“Angels, Seriously!” Adam all but yelled as Ed had a thoughtful look on his face.

“It seems like that calm before the storm. And about what the demon said about you Dar, you being the Messiah.” Ed sated as he stared at Darcy with a hard look.

“I have an idea about that but it seems pretty farfetched. After all, the bible states that Jesus was the son of god not an angel?” Ed said as he got an almost pensive look on his face. “This is giving me a headache and could open a can of worms if it’s true.”

“If what is true?” Darcy asked as Adam looked at his best friend waiting for an answer.

“If you could be the next coming of Christ, you did say that the Apocalypse is starting now and all because your 'Brother' Spilled blood in hell. _‘_ _The_ _first_ _seal_ _shall_ _be_ _broken_ _when_ _a_ _righteous_ _man_ _sheds_ _blood_ _in_ _Hell._ _As_ _he_ _breaks,_ _so_ _shall_ _it_ _break.'_ That is one of the seals that I know will the start of the Apocalypse, but why that one if you said that this Lilith demon is trying to kill both of your brother's why do that seal? It seems fishy.” Ed said.

“How the hell do you know all this stuff Ed?” Darcy asked as she knew only Hunters that were very superstitious would be this well informed.

“Eh? Well...”Ed mumbled embarrassed as Adam snorted.

“Dar, you will never meet another person so superstitious about how the world is about to end and how to look up the signs to it.” Adam replied as Ed stuck his tong at Adam.

“You love me for it Addy. Who would give you 'useless' information your whole life.” Ed countered back.

“Right, so what now Darcy you got your memories back you explained your story and Ed is now satisfied on what you told him about New Mexico. There is nothing holding you back here.” Adam said as Ed agreed as they both stared at Darcy's decision.

“Hey wait a moment wouldn't this 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' come find you now that you told us about what happened in New Mexico?” Ed asked.

“Maybe but I think it’s more if I tell the whole world if anything. Like the web or news.” Darcy replied as Ed nodded in understanding.

“But really what now Darcy?”

“I think I’ll go back to my Father. We did leave out in bad terms also that I have to talk to one person who could make head or tails of what that demon was saying true or not.” Darcy replied as she desperately thought on how she could summon Castiel. 'Maybe I can convince Dean to call for him. Castiel seems pretty smitten by Dean.' Darcy thought as she smiled at what Dean would say if Castiel did have a crush on the Hunter.

“You won't forget us right Dar?” Ed asked as he stared at Darcy.

“Nope I can give you my contact information if you ever need me.”

“That would be helpful since I get the feeling that this won't be the last time that we tangle with the supernatural.” Adam said thoughtfully. “On another note, I guess me and Ed here will contact you about what that 'spell' and you did to us. These memories I’m getting are not my own, I have to sort thru them. I see you... well the person you dressed as.” Adam explained as all three nodded in understanding as they fell into a comfortable silence as Ed and Adam helped Darcy get ready to leave as she wanted to return to Bobby's promptly and try to get Dean to call Castiel.

**END**

**To be continued in Chapter Seven- My New Resolution Is…**

_She_ _had_ _gotten_ _calls_ _from_ _Ed_ _and_ _Adam_ _and_ _they_ _too_ _seemed_ _to_ _be_ _hanging_ _in_ _personality_ _as_ _Adam_ _seemed_ _to_ _take_ _a_ _more_ _cool_ _demeanor_ _and_ _seemed_ _to_ _take_ _more_ _precautions_ _as_ _he_ _seemed_ _to_ _how_ _when_ _some_ _vampires_ _started_ _to_ _attack_ _their_ _town._

_Ed_ _on_ _the_ _other_ _hand_ _had_ _changed_ _a_ _bit_ _more_ _as_ _he_ _seemed_ _more_ _calm,_ _and_ _a_ _lot_ _more_ _formal_ _which_ _irked_ _Adam_ _a_ _bit_ _as_ _he_ _was_ _used_ _to_ _Ed_ _being_ _a_ _bit_ _more_ _wild_ _and_ _cheery._ _Though_ _Adam_ _mentioned_ _that_ _Ed's_ _personality_ _came_ _back_ _a_ _bit_ _when_ _he_ _fought_ _the_ _vampires_ _that_ _where_ _attacking_ _in_ _their_ _town._

**End of Preview…**

 


	8. Chapter Seven- My New Resolution Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Darcy arrives home to Bobby as they make up as they become a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short as this is a filler chapter that i could have not posted but it seems to flow with the story so enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or Thor or Sekirei though I would have loved to thought of some of the ideas!

**Chapter** **Seven-** **My** **New** **Resolution** **Is...**

 

Darcy sighed sadly as she drove thru the empty highway road. Not even a few days and she was missing Ed and Adam. It seemed so quiet by herself for the first time in months, she was always surrounded by noise; whether it being her family or friends.

Along the way heading to Bobby's home she noticed a lot more activity from the demons and monsters that hunted the night. This was making her uneasy as the demons now seemed to be targeting her and leaving hints along the way of their father enjoying her far better than the last 'Messiah'. It was irritating her and making her on edge it also didn't help that the spell that the demon did on Halloween left some of her costumes personality behind. She became more wishful and giddy when the matters of love where mentioned and discussed. Also to the fact that even though she was confident in the way she looked; her other personality was a whole lot more confident as she seemed to be wearing dresses a lot more often than not. Which would have made Bobby get his gun for all the attention she was getting from the various males while she was in the vicinity and give him a heart attack while at it on what type of dresses she wore.

Another little titbit was that she seemed to seem to drink a lot more than what she was used to but seemed to almost never get drunk for the amount that she drank.

She had gotten calls from Ed and Adam and they too seemed to be changing in personality as Adam seemed to take a more cool demeanor and seemed to take more precautions as he seemed to how when some vampires started to attack their town.

Ed on the other hand had changed a bit more as he seemed more calm, and a lot more formal which irked Adam a bit as he was used to Ed being a bit more wild and cheery. Though Adam mentioned that Ed's personality came back a bit when he fought the vampires that where attacking in their town.

“He acts more like a butler than Ed. His parents might love him more because of this but it’s weird. He is a lot more focused now than usual.” Adam said over the phone his voice becoming a bit huskier and fatherly. “I think the personality is effecting him a bit more than us he changed a bit more drastic than us.”

“Hmm. Just keep me updated alright Adam. Text me if anything else effects Ed.”

“Will do also Dar don't let anyone kiss you on the lips.”

“Why?”

“I researched all the information on Sekirei and found out that they are... well we are partly Aliens with a similar genetic makeup of humans. The killer is that we are bound to an Ashikabi, a master, thru a kiss which significance that we could be in a way their Husband or wife, in your case. We can be forced to be their slave also if your forcefully winged, Dar. I don't like this it seems like it’s all destiny or fate dictating us to find our one.” Adam said a bit coldly at the thought of someone owning him like a thing.

“So by kissing it forms a bond.”

“Yes an unbreakable bond which if done right is form by love we will get a mark on our body when we get our 'wings.' Then in a sense belong to the person that marks us.” Adam said as Darcy sighed over the phone and agreed with Adam on being extra careful on not kissing people on the lips for the foreseeable future.

As she reached Bobby's home it still looked the same as always, cars littered the junk hard and the house still looked homey and inviting to her despite the run down appearance. She braced herself as she walked up the steps of her childhood home as she shifted in the dress she wore which showed off her legs and showed her petite figure to many ogling men around her.

'She could do this. I mean what’s the worse that could happen.' she thought to herself as she stared at the door. She raised her hand and knocked at the door, she waited a while as she heard footsteps and the door creaking open as the face of her father peeked thru.

“Darcy!” Bobby yelled as he stared at his daughter who was well missing for months. It hurt him that he could not find a trace of her or hear any calls and he could not ask Dean and Sam to look for her as they had enough on their plate with the angels and demons looking to stop and start the end of the world. But here she was standing before him in a dress which he would never leave the house in.

“Hi.” she replied as she looked at anywhere but Bobby as Bobby grunted as he handed her a glass of water which she drank and made Bobby sigh in relief as he let her in.

“Where the hell have you been?” Bobby asked as he tried to contain his anger as he stared at his one and only daughter.

“Around...” she muttered as she sighed as she got a grunt from her father who didn't believe her.

“Darcy...”

“Well...” and Darcy explained what had happened since she left; she told him about a Hunt she was on which the trickster made her forget who she was and left her alone in a town. She told him about Adam and Ed who she lived with for months and how a demon forcefully ruined the humans there on Halloween into monsters that they dressed as and how thankfully it didn't affect her that much. She explained everything to what the spell did to her to what it did to Adam and Ed and how they were helping her to find out what the demons meant by Messiah about their father everything.

“That’s what happen daddy I need help. I'm sorry I argued with you about helping Sam and Dean but the demons know about me. They have been popping up everywhere I go. Ed has an idea that sound ludicrous but is sounding more possible as the days go on.” Darcy said startling Bobby as Darcy called him Daddy. He hadn’t been called that in a long while, not since Darcy was a little girl. “Thats why I need to talk to Dean for him to call Castiel.”

“That may be a problem Darcy I haven't talked to them in a while not since a siren Hunt they did which made them idjets for a while.” Bobby replied.

“You don't think their dead right?” Darcy asked worried a bit as Bobby shook his head.

“No I don't think so. The angels need them for them to stop the seals so I don't think they are dead.” Bobby replied. “Now let’s see about you getting out of those cloths into something more casual.” Bobby said as he wanted Darcy out of the dress and into more appropriate clothing that would cover every inch of his daughter’s body from lecherous eyes.

“But it’s comfy.” Darcy replied fully knowing what her father was trying to do.

“I don't like it.” Bobby replied as he glared at Darcy who smiled.

“So any hunts you want me to do? Since we are stuck waiting to see if Dean or Sam contact us.” Darcy asked.

“Yah I have a place you can go. There has been a disturbing amount of demonic activity in a little town. It’s not far from where you at so all you have to-”

“Drive all the way back.” Darcy sighed as she nodded in understanding. “Why the hunt though?”

“Apparently the demons are looking for something or maybe someone. It could be another seal.” Bobby explained as he handed Darcy a packet of what Darcy knew was information on the hunt.

“Okay I’m in. Is it a solo or you coming with me?” Darcy asked.

“It’s a solo as much as it pains me. I have another job that I’m doing solo also.” Bobby replied.

“Okay.” Darcy yawned as she made herself walk to her old room her intent to sleep before she went on her hunt.

“I'll be leaving tonight alright Dar.”

“K. I'll lock the doors and everything I’m sure our neighbor will watch the house for a bit.”

“Fine but make sure you hide the stuff that won't make them freak out.” Bobby said as Darcy nodded as she went to her room.

When she woke up Darcy dressed in another dress as she headed toward the kitchen to find it empty. She found a note on the kitchen table from Bobby signaling that he was gone from the house.

“Be careful.” She mumbled to herself as she read the note as she sighed and got ready to leave the house and smiled to herself as she wondered how she was going to convince their neighbor to watch the house after all the whole town seemed to make her dad an outcast and the town drunk. She snorted if they only knew.

**END**

**To** **be** **Continued** **in** **Chapter** **Eight-** **The** **Prophet** **and** **the** **Glass** **House** **…**

“ _Darcy??_ _”_ _he_ _mumbled_ _to_ _him_ _s_ _elf_ _as_ _ he scratched _ _his_ _head_ _in_ _ confinement .  _ _He_ _did_ _remember_ _writing_ _about_ _her_ _as_ _a_ _side_ _story_ _to_ _the_ _Supernatural_ _books_ _and_ _they_ _seemed_ _to_ _be_ _more_ _popular_ _than_ _the_ _original_ _supernatural_ _books._ _But_ _he_ _stopped_ _writing_ _ abou t  _ _her_ _for_ _a_ _while;_ _now_ _it_ _seemed_ _that_ _he_ _subconsciously_ _made_ _his_ _characters_ _meet._ _He_ _sighed_ _as_ _he_ _drank_ _some_ _more_ _and_ _his_ _eyelids_ _began_ _to_ _droop_ _as_ _his_ _vision_ _when_ _dark._

**End of Preview…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed this filler and hopefully I get all my ducks in a row for the next few chapters as the boys and Darcy find out they are characters from a book OMG! Till next time!


End file.
